june bug
by Fatal-Love
Summary: Olette and Kairi hate things about summer but finds comfort some how. [Femmeslash, girl kissing, SOKARU Friendship implied]


**J**_**U**_**N**_**E**_

_>>Summer that's way too sweet _

The summer air was fresh with the smell of salt and ocean; skies were clear and crystalline as they shimmered with vacation magic; and people were happier than they ever were when they were bound to school. This was something the cranberry haired girl pointed out as she sat on an ocean pier with her buddy and good ol' pal, Olette. They were both dressed up (DOWN) in their swim suits; Kairi wore a fetching pink and red polka dot bikini (with a dangerously low bust line Sora might add) and Olette was dressed up in a orange halter top bikini and short jean shorts (that showed off her legs, Hayner might add.). Both had their numbed lips wrapped around a raspberry Popsicle and sat idly as people played on the beach shore. The green eye brunette smiled and poked her red headed companion under the ribs with an orange nail.

"What's your least favorite thing about summer?" Olette asked before leaning back on a feminine hand and licking her iced treat; watching the other with curiosity. Kairi blinked and though for a moment as she let her red stained lips tease her Popsicle.

"I would have to say...The bugs. More specifically; June bugs." Kairi grimaced for emphasis on her hate. Olette threw her head back and laughed, exposing a tan slim neck that was home to her cola sweet voice and her summer breath. The red head gave a lopsided smile as the brunette chuckled and Kairi shook her head, letting her hair sway in waves of maroon. "I just hate bugs so much."Kairi whined making Olette smile even more, now bearing white teeth behind numb lips under the sun's glare; she looked like an angel. "What about you; what do you hate?" Olette stopped her giggling and thought seriously for a moment which surprised Kairi, she though the orange clad girl might bust an artery from thinking too hard.

"I hate...The heat, I mean when it's really hot and you can't get anywhere!" Olette scowled and adjusted the hem of her shorts, making sure she wasn't exposing too much. Kairi scowled in agreement, although that's when Sora and Riku would come over to talk and play fun imaginary games. She always felt like a kid around them. Olette broke Kairi out of her trance when her eyes were locked on her head, shiny with fear and horror. Kairi stiffened and turned around; there was no one behind her. She looked back at the petrified brunette and cocked her head ever so slightly as her indigo eyes fixated on her.

"What?" There was a long pause until a droplet of raspberry liquid dribbled onto the girl's hand and brought her back from Sora's infamous ' La-La-Llama Land.' Olette twitched and set her Popsicle down on her plastic wrapping it came in.

"D-Don't panic Kairi," Olette said as she looked like she was trying to calm her own fears; sweating and twitching as she edged closer to the cranberry headed teen.

"Huh?" Kairi asked as she watched Olette look at the top of her head. Then, at the top of her scalp, she could feel six distinct legs squirm. Kairi was _terrified. _"Oh god, oh **GOD,** what's on my head?" She asked trying not to shake but failed miserably.

"It's a...a June bug." As soon as those words escaped her mouth, Kairi felt like crying and going berserk on the tiny insect alien on her head. "I'll get it off!" Olette announced, appearing like a knight in shiny armor momentarily to Kairi as the brunette kneeled and leaned foreword. It was a terribly awkward position; Kairi could see Olette's tanned skin up close. She could make out the thin tan lines that peaked from her top and crawled up in lighter lines to her shoulders. She could even _smell_ her, like oranges and raspberries. Like some sort of a star bucks over priced drink, which should be called Olette. The girl felt a bit guilty, but it was the brunettes fault for practically shoving her boobs in Kairi's face.

_Right?_

"Done!" Kairi could see all the muscles in the girl's body relax and slack back into their usually smooth and- _**stop**_. Kairi grimaced as he mind wandered and she came back to reality; Olette just saved her from the terrible June bug. Kairi would have kissed her, if the demon wasn't struggling in the orange clad girl's grasp. Kairi squeaked and scrambled away before Olette let out a she-cry and chucked the bug into the ocean's ultramarine waters. Olette sighed and touched her chest dramatically; _its okay, just a bug. _Kairi crawled back and sighed, patting Olette's back with a thankful smile.

"Thank you Olette, You my hero." Olette grinned at the girl's comment and reached back down to grabbed her Popsicle, but found it was melted in a mass of reddish liquid. She sighed and hugged her legs, pouting in irritation. "Hey Olette." Olette quirked her head to see Kairi uncomfortably closer to her than she had been before. "Thanks."

And with that; all of Olette's coherent thought was vaporized from her mind. Her legs turned to jelly and her fingers found them selves laced around the other girl's slim, pale neck where a soft china dish voice and cool winter breath was homed. Kairi pulled back for a moment to smile at Olette, her red hair appearing like a blood halo in the summer rays of sun; she looked like a devil. "Your welcome." Oletteleaned foreword and kissed her, ignoring the most likely agape expressions of those on the beach as she fisted cranberry hair in her thin fingers and was close to Kairi in an intense heat that traveled through her body.

_Maybe,_ just maybe, Olette didn't hate the heat anymore.

_>>Always comes to an end in brutal defeat _

_**B**_**U**_**G**_

;**0**_000000_**0**;

&an after thought

Hahaha, cliché Yaoi scene turned Yuri.

Love much?


End file.
